


Jaded

by christinchen



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: There is nothing Nathan wants more right now than a couple of uninterrupted hours of sleep, but it's hard to take a nap in a city where everyone knows where you work and where you live...
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Kudos: 15





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> written for SMALLFANDOMFLSH's challenge #002: Jaded
> 
> originally posted here: http://christinchen.livejournal.com/94267.html

'Jaded' was probably the best way to describe him right now. He was exhausted and tired. He hadn't slept or eaten properly in days and even now when he had finished the project, all his mind seemed to produce were math- and physicsequations. He rested his head on his desk and his eyes closed without his assistance or resistance.

“Nathan? Oh hey, there you are. I've been searching for you all day. I need you to...”

Nathan's head had jerked up, his eyes were wide in panic. But after his first fear 'Oh my god, something exploded!' was dismissed, he let his head sink back down and murmured:  
“Go away, Allison.”

In this town needed to be one place where he could hide, Nathan was sure of it. He just couldn't seem to find it. He needed to sleep and not have somebody burst in every few minutes telling him to check this or to sign that.

Wait, this town had a nuclear bunker, currently inhabited by a man everybody knew he hated, nobody would ever think to look for him there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Good morning, Dr Stark. Neither Sheriff Carter nor Zoe are home at the moment. Do you want me to forward a message? Of course I could call them, if this is a emergency!” S.A.R.A.H.'s voice rang through the house as soon as Nathan entered the bunker.

“No, that's fine. I'll just stay here and sleep for a while. There's no need to tell anyone I'm here.”

“Of course, Dr Stark. I'll make sure you're not interrupted.”

“Thanks, S.A.R.A.H.!”, and with that Nathan climbed up the stairs to the guestroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Good evening, Sheriff Carter. Dr Stark is asleep in the guestroom, please to not disturb him.”

“Hey, S.A.R.A.H.”, Jack came home after a long and exhausting day, with the usual trouble at Global Dynamics, Allison screaming at him repeatedly because of command codes nobody seemed to have except for Stark, who seemed to have vanished and all he wanted to do was take a hot, long shower and sleep for...

“Umm, S.A.R.A.H.? What did you just say?”

“Good evening, Sheriff Carter. Dr Stark is asleep in the guestroom, please to not disturb him.”, she repeated.

“Who is asleep in my guestroom?”, Jack didn't even wait for S.A.R.A.H. to answer, but ran up the stairs, along the hall and came to an abrupt halt in front of the closed guestroomdoor.

“S.A.R.A.H., door!”, he demanded, but nothing happened.  
“S.A.R.A.H., door!”, he repeated, but again: nothing.  
“S.A.R.A.H.?”

“He asked not to be disturbed.”, was S.A.R.A.H.'s calm reply.

He contemplated for whole five minutes to just call Allison and have Fargo sent over to hack into S.A.R.A.H., but then he decided it was to much trouble and useless wasted sleeptime.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Jack woke the next morning, the guestroomdoor was still closed.

“Is he still asleep, S.A.R.A.H.?”

“Yes, Sheriff Carter.”

It couldn't be normal to sleep that long, could it?

“Umm S.A.R.A.H., could you open the door, so I can check if he's alright?”

“His vitals indicate that he's fine.”, nevertheless the door opened, revealing a fast asleep Nathan Stark. His face was relaxed, the ever-present frown gone, he was naked down to the waist, the blankets tangled in his legs.

Jack took a deep calming breath and left the room.

“He looks fine.”, he told S.A.R.A.H., “Ahh... I didn't mean that, I just... I mean physically... oh, crap!”

The image of Nathan sleeping never left Jack's mind all day, not even as he came home in the evening to find the guestroom empty and stepped into the shower to wash off the days dirt and jerk off.


End file.
